


You're Not Alone

by XxBaileyXx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Liam Dunbar, F/M, Fem!Liam Dunbar, Female Liam Dunbar, Plays Along Series, genderbent, girl!Liam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBaileyXx/pseuds/XxBaileyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam or Lia Dunbar is your average girl, but she is not. She doesn't like shopping or dating all the cute boys. No she likes Lacrosse and she likes to be the best. Liam is a freshman in high school but she was kicked out of her old school for ruining her teachers car. Oh that's another thing she has IED (Intermittent Explosive Disorder) which pretty much makes her a ticking time-bomb. What will happen to her when she is bite my the new Alpha Scott. How will she handle her anger which is 10 times worse now.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>This is a genderbent story, were Liam is a girl. This will be a Sciam fic so please don't hate I have warned you. </p>
<p>This story will also follow the story line the only changes are that Liam is a girl and Scott and Liam will date.</p>
<p>So enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I imagine Girl!Liam to look like Danielle Campbell her is a GIF just in case you don't know who she is
> 
> Link: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-pVXcttlFdaA/Uyrm9KRYb9I/AAAAAAAAD-s/7hUi7afLyvM/s1600/tumblr_mvymhgTCwF1r1s648o3_500.gif
> 
> Enjoy Part 1 of 4x03

_**~Liam's P.O.V~** _

I was standing goalie on the lacrosse field and I was doing good so far. I hadn't let any balls past me and Garret and some other guy just kept throwing them. Once they finished I had all the balls in front of me. I knew my step-dad would be proud. I took of my helmet and my ponytail fell onto my shoulders.

"Nice Liam, you might just be the first ever freshmen Captain," Garret said making me smile.

"Well that's the plan," I said knocking nets with the guy that helped Garret through the balls. I felt eyes on me and I looked over to the bleachers. I saw the team Captain Scott McCall and his friend Biles I think his name or Stiles. Oh yeah Stiles it was Stiles. I smiled and waved at them before walking away.

* * *

I was pulling my tank top over my sports bra in the locker room. The BOYS locker room, I know its weird but I just came to the school and there were no more room in the girls locker room. I didn't mind I was the only girl on the lacrosse team so it didn't really matter. I turned around and Scott and Stiles were both in front of me. It was a little creepy.

"Hey...Liam. Would you like to explain what that was out there," Stiles said in a rude voice. I was confused at why he already didn't like me and what he was talking about.

"What do you mean," I asked him after looking from him to Scott and then back to him.

"That little display, that little circus act," Stiles said more forcefully. Circus act I don't remember any circus act.

"What circus act," I ask pulling my shirt down more.

"You caught every shot," He said lifting both hands at me palms up. I was still confused, wasn't catching shots the hole part of being a goalie.

"I was in goal," I said to him softly like he was four.

"Yeah, but nothing not a single shot got past you," He said pointing his finger accusingly at me. I don't understand what I did.

"Yeah but I was the goalie," I said back to him louder and more forcefully. Did they not understand the concept of the game."You guys play this game before," I said jokingly giving a breathy laugh. This only seemed to make Stiles more angry. He wave his hands frustrated.

"You're a Freshman right," Scott asked me, I would be lying if I said he wasn't cute. But if I was going to be on this team I can't date anyone. Not like last time.

"Yeah," I said to him I looked at Stiles when he started to talk.

"But you weren't here last semester," Stiles said suspiciously. I was hoping no one thought or asked about that. So I decided to play it off and lie my ass off.

"I transferred from Devenford prep," I said as convincingly as possible . Scott moved his head like he was listening.

"You transferred," he asked me.

"Yeah," i said nodding my head. My heart speed up as I hoped they wouldn't see through my half lie. Scott looked at me

"No you got kicked out, didn't you" He said. I looked at him in shock, how did he now. I felt my patience running thin.

 I tried to play it off my laughing bitterly. "All right look. Kicked out, transferred, what do you guys care. I came here to play Lacrosse. Team could use some good players right," I asked looking between Stiles and Scott.

Stiles shook his head "No we don't need anymore good players," Stiles said. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Actually we could use a couple," Scott said making me look at him, I smiled my perfect white teeth at him (Not to brag or anything).

Stiles looked at Scott in disbelief that he didn't take his side. "How did you get this good," Stiles said. I was about to talk but he cut me off "Have you always been this good," He added. "Or did it just suddenly happen. Once over night," He said I looked at him confused.

"Have you ever been out in the woods, the night of the full moon-," Scott cut Stiles off by calling his name. I swear this guy is off his rocker. I look at Scott eyebrows raised once again wanting him to explain what his friend was talking about.

When he didn't I started to talk "Look I learned form my step-father as a way to control my anger. All right," I said looking at Stiles. I look over to Scott "I want to make team captain, as a sophomore. Like you....just you know more female," I said and Scott laughed a little with a smile. I kind of like him just not Stiles so much.

I look over at Stiles "And yeah," I said turning around to get my [backpack ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=140092298)and lacrosse bag, before turning back at him smirking. "I guess I'm just that good," I said pushing my bag onto my shoulder before walking out. Now that is how you make an excite.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V** _

I watched Liam walk out of the locker room and I couldn't help but smile ofter her. She was a cute and tough little thing. "She wasn't lying that time," I said looking at the door that she just walked out of. She was a very interesting girl.

* * *

  _ ** _ **~Liam's P.O.V~**_**_

I was in the locker room getting ready, when Coach walked out of his office which was right next to my locker. "Let me remind you it is an open try out today. All positions available. This is a rebuilding season people" Coach said in fake enthusiasm.

"Jackson's gone, Lahey's gone, Greenberg the one guy I actually wanted gone, was held back...again," Coach said sadly at the end. I needed to meet this Greenberg person I felt bad for him. "GET YOUR ASSES ON THE FIELD!" Coach yelled and everyone got back to what they were doing.

I was at my locker putting on my pads, when Scott went up to Coach asking if he was still Captain. And he repeated what he said earlier "All positions are open."

I felt bad but this meant I have a chance at being captain and I was excited to say the least.

* * *

_** Third Person View  
** _

 Coach blew his whistle as people crossed the finish line. Liam was first to finish after Liam past Coach stared to say things like "Terrible...Horrifying...Pathetic...Unbelievably pathetic...Is that everyone," Coach said. Right as Stiles walked past him pretty much dieing.

He was breathing heavily as he fell down, and Scott came to help him up. "She came in first," Stiles said to Scott as they watched Liam do push ups. "Is she even human. What is she like a were-cheetah. Does that even exist, is that a thing," Stiles asked himself more than Scott.

"She's just that good," Was all Scott said. As he took Stiles to get water. After everyone one was done Coach was going to have us throw shots.

Stiles was first he couldn't roll the ball into his net which made everyone laugh, Liam couldn't help but giggle a little. He throw it and it landed right in the goalies net. Everyone laughed more, Liam was next, She was smiled lightly at Stiles, as he walked past me. And Stiles puffed out his chest to her in a whatcha-gonna-do-bout-it kind of way.

Liam put the ball into her net and got ready to throw. Stiles says from the back of the line to Scott "Maybe she is only good at goalie and is totally useless every where else." Scott just nodded his head as Liam concentrated. She took the shot and it went into the goal. People cheered and she smiled spinning her lacrosse stick in her hands.

"Or maybe she's just perfect at everything. I hate this kid," Stiles said in jealousy.

"Well you don't have to hate her," Scott said as Stiles said hate her. Scott shook his head.

"The team needs new players," Scott said, and Stiles knew just how to make him mad.

 

_**"Yeah and what about a new team captain"** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Season 4 Episode 3 of Teen Wolf

 

_**Third Person View** _

Scott looked back at Stiles in shock he was right could take his position as team captain. It was Scott's turn and he walked up and put  the ball in his net. He through it and it went to far right and hit the pole of the goal and bounced off.

Stiles bit his lip as Scott looked confused. "Nice McCall," Garret said sarcastically.

"Hey, Garrett...Shut up," Stiles said madly as Garrett smiled.

Liam continued to throw good shots that went into the goal. While Scott through them to for left of right or even to far up. Every time Liam sincerely said "Better luck next time," she smiled nicely at him. But Scott ignored her frustrated.

Scott walked to where Stiles was throwing his gloves down frustrated. Stiles raised his arms in a what-are-you-doing kind of way. "Dude what is going on," Stiles asked Scott mad.

"I don't know I'm having a really off day," Scott said really disappointed in himself.

"Off day you are dying out there. Like I'm in physical pain watching you," Stiles said to him with a face no one could describe.

"You haven't made any shots," Scott said trying to defend himself.

"Yes that is because I am terrible at that. Though you Scott your-your-your the Alpha," Stiles said like it was obvious.

"Not on the field. I'm human on the field," Scott said forcefully to Stiles.

"Well human you is kind of sucking at the moment. So you think their is anyway you can just use a tiny bit of wolf power," Stiles said motion with his hands.

"That's cheating," Scott said shaking his head. That would be unfair to everyone who had to work their asses off to be good at Lacrosse, like Liam.

"I know it is. I just hate seeing this little freshman girl, come in and steal all your glory after you worked your tushy off," Stiles said motion to Liam with his hand. "I hate it." Stiles added.

"She is not going to steal all the glory," Scott said and Stiles scoffed, as everyone cheered as Liam got another goal.

Scott's eyes turned red as he started to use his wolf powers. Coach blew his whistle and everyone gathered around him. "McCall, and Stilinski. Grab the long stick your covering goal for two on one," Coach said. As everyone left as Scott and Stiles grabbed the stick.

Scott and Stiles got ready in their spot. "We still don't know if he is a werewolf or not, and if is you would just be cheating a cheater," Stiles said trying to get Scott ok with using his wolf powers.

"She's not," Scott said shaking his head. "I know I would be able to catch her scent or something," Scott added looking at Liam as she talked to the guys around her.

"Maybe you need to get closer," Stiles said in hopes that the little girl was a werewolf so he didn't feel so bad about himself.

"I think I'm about to get my chance," Scott said as Liam got in line and put her helmet on.

Scott and Stiles got ready. The first person came and Scott hit the guys stick knocking the ball out of his net.

Everyone clapped, and Coach said "That's my boy. Those two are like sons to me."

Scott and Stiles smiled at each other as the next person was about to come. Liam clapped the boy on the back giving him a little confidence. They knocked down this guy to, and everyone cheered.

Scott and Stiles bumped heads and Stiles shook his head at the pain me felt. Another guy went and got knocked down, Liam was starting to get nervous a little. But she was going to use her smallness to her advantage.

"That's how you do it. That's how how it's done.," Coach said happily. As Scott and Stiles chest bumped and Stiles fell from the force. Scott went to help him up but he jumped up before he could make it to him.

Liam was up next, she did this weird net swing thing. Scott and Stiles looked at each other a little nervous. Liam got the ball as Coach blew his whistle, and they took off. But Liam dodged both of them and Liam swung the net around her and through.

The ball went in the goal and everyone cheered as Liam muttered "Yes." Kira and Malia where not happy Malia more then Kira.

"That was luck." Malia yelled now standing up on the bleachers.

"Aww no Malia don't get involved," Stiles said quietly to himself and Scott.

"Do over," Malia yelled. Liam's eyes got wide she barely got it last time, Coach wouldn't make her do it again would he.

"Sweetheart there are no do overs this is practice," Coach said

"10 Bucks on Scott and Stiles," Malia said. Coach looked at her and nodded pointing his finger.

"I'll take that action. Hey get back in there Liam," Coach yelled. Apparently he would thought Liam as she went back to the front of the line. She took a deep breathe nervous, as Scott and Stiles got ready.

Scott was angrier now and his wolf was out more. Coach blew the whistle and Scott growled as they started to run. Liam dodged Stiles but Scott was right there and he hit her harder then he had the others, Scott instantly regretted it.

Liam landed hard on her back and her feet. There was a loud snap and she gave out a loud cry of pain. Everyone said ohh and the whistle fell out of Coach's  mouth. Scott and Stiles took off their helmets and looked at Liam in shock as she cried out went she tried to get up.

They ran to her side Scott watched in shock and remorse. Coach began run to them yelling "DON'T MOVE. DON'T TOUCH HER." Liam took off her helmet and her face was blank but her eyes held pain.

"I'm ok Coach. I'm good," Liam said but Scott heard her heart beat and she was lying. Scott and Stiles grabbed her arms to help pull her up and she screamed as her ankle moved, and they put her arms around their neck to help her walk.

Liam groaned as Stiles said "We better get her to the nurse," and Coach motioned for them to go. Coach watched in shock as the walked away. He pointed at the rest of the team not looking at them. "You guys-you-you take a lap," He ordered. He looked and yelled "START RUNNING. START RUNNING AROUND THE FIELD."

* * *

 

_**Scott's P.O.V** _

Me and Stiles carried Liam to the nurse who said it might have been a sprain but she doesn't know and that we had to go take her to the hospital. I felt really bad about it, it was all my fault.

Once we got to the hospital we were at the counter as Stiles held Liam by one arm. I saw my mom walk in "Hi mom," I said smiling meekly. My mom put Liam in a wheelchair and fixed it so her feet wouldn't hurt so much.

"Don't worry Liam we will take good care of you," My mom said as she took her to a room. I watched sadly, I felt the need to protect Liam for some reason. I never felt the urge with strong not even with Allison.

"All right I got to get going," Stiles said jingling his keys. "I promised Malia I would help her study," Stiles added I nodded.

"Sure I want to check on her anyway," I said to Stiles and he nodded.

Stiles was about to walk away when he stopped and looked back at me "Hey I don't have to say this isn't your fault right," He said. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said a still feeling guilty.

"Scott if you used any wolf power at all she wouldn't be limping she would be crawling," Stiles said.

"I wouldn't have been so worried about being captain, then she wouldn't be hurt either," I said sadly. I hurt a freshman a 14 year old girl because she was better then me at Lacrosse.

"It's ok to want something for yourself. Once in a while, Team Captain..Alpha Werewolf," Stiles said scoffing. "You're only human," Stiles added before walking away. I know Stiles was trying to help but that's the thing I'm not human. Liam she's...that's human.

I was walking to Liam's room and I heard her talking with one of the doctors.

"It's broken isn't it?" Liam asked angrily.

"It's definitely going to need an x-ray," The Doctor said.

"It's broken and it's all my fault," Liam sadly and disappointingly she was probably mad at herself. This just made me feel guiltier.

"You want to tell me what happened," He asked her a couple seconds after her.

"I went up against two guy juniors. One of them is Captain of the team," She said sadly [looking ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-pVXcttlFdaA/Uyrm9KRYb9I/AAAAAAAAD-s/7hUi7afLyvM/s1600/tumblr_mvymhgTCwF1r1s648o3_500.gif)at him. I sigh sadly I just feel so bad.

"Liam remember what we always say 'Play Smart not Hard'," The doctor said.

"Are you mad at me," Liam asked sadly.

"No. Of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into Lacrosse, but maybe we can wait for the x-ray before we panic," The doctor said. So this must be Liam's step-dad.

"We can't tell her, dad. She never liked me playing Lacrosse, she said it's not for girls. If she finds out she will make me quit," Liam said panicky and sadly. "On second thought if it's a brake I won't be able to play anyways will I," Liam added after thinking about it.

"Trust me I have more of a reason to panic then you," Liam's dad said. "It's not over yet. Wait for the x-ray," He said walking out of the room. I ducked my head as he walked past me. I let out a sigh I might have just stopped her from playing ever.

* * *

_**Liam's P.O.V** _

I have been sitting in my room for a while waiting for my dad to come back to take me to see my x-ray. When I heard a loud roar, I looked up and looked around. I got up and whimpered at the pain in my ankle.

I walked into the hallway "HEY! Anyone hear that," I called through the hallway. I looked to the other side of the hallway and saw nothing. "I though I heard someone," I muttered to myself. I turned around and saw a boy probably a year or two older then me.

He had blood coming from his mouth and spilling onto his shirt. I gasped when I saw his teeth they were all pointy like fangs. He ran forward before I knew what he was doing he grabbed me and started running to the roof.

Once we were there he went to the side that was a three story drop off. I screamed, as loud as I could and he held me back to his chest, my head barely reached his chin. He held my throat as I cried terrified for my life.

I heard someone come through the door and I held on to the persons no the things arms so I wouldn't fall. It was Scott but his face was different it had hair on it and his eyes were red and his teeth had fangs not like the thing that was holding me just two.

"Get back," it yelled to him and tightened it's grip on my neck. I gave out a whimper, yeah this was definitely not helping my foot.

"DON'T. You don't have to do this. What ever it is, what ever you are, we can help you," Scott yelled worriedly and cautiously.

 "You can't," He yelled.

"Let me help you," Scott said glancing at me very few seconds. I would probably be blushing if I wasn't about to die.

"Wendigo's don't need help, we need FOOD," the 'wendigo' said. He turned my around about to eat me. I scream and Scott jumped up to where me and the 'Wendigo' were. Scott roars as the 'Wendigo pushes me off the edge of I the roof, I scream but at the last moment my fingers catch on to the ledge.

Scott pushes the wendigo away and he grabs my arm. But the wendigo grabs Scott's arms and pull them behind his back and I look up at him scared. I yell as I'm about to fall I look up into red eyes and whimper "Scott," as one of my hands fall.

My second hand is about to fall as I yell "I can't hold on,". I give out a whimper as my fingers slip. I hear Scott roar then Scott sings his fangs into my arm piercing the skin drawing blood. He claps down hard all I feel is a hot white searing pain in my arm and I scream as loud as I can.

I suddenly hear a loud slice, and a gasp. Scott lets go of my arm with his teeth when his hands grab my arms. He pulls me up and raps his arms around my waist as I start to fall. I was breathing heavily. I turn to see what happened but Scott pushes my head into his chest so I couldn't see.

I give out a loud cry as a grip my arm where Scott bite me, as much as I want to be mad I just can't. He saved my life and I guess I owe him one. I look up just in time to see Scott's face turn back to normal. He gives me a apologetic look and that's the last thing I see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm not good at action scenes so please excuse that. If it's not obvious at the end Scott knockes Liam out. Anyway please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed Please leave a comment and a kudos. 
> 
> Thank You


End file.
